The lady in my life
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Sunrei estaba comtemplando el cielo estrellado de Rozan hasta que una mano en su hombro la hace despertar de su trance.Una muestra de amor y afecto en una noche romantica cambia la situacion y ambos se encuentran juntos en una linda union. Es un one shot dedicado a shiryu x sunrei. LEMON


There´ll be no darkness tonight  
Lady our love will shine  
Just put your trust in my heart  
And meet me in paradise  
You´re every wonder in this world to me  
A treasure time won´t steal away

Sunrei contemplaba el cielo majestuoso de Rozan, tenia una vista espectacular a comparación del que se apreciaba en ciudades, y junto con la luna llena lograba una atmosfera de paz y armonía, lo único que se percibia era la dulce melodía de los grillos.

Una mano se posa en el delicado hombro de la joven, cuando mira quien es se topo con esa mirada profunda y amable, aquella negra cabellera, esos ojos esmeralda tan derrochadores de dulzura y comprensión, aquella fisonomía esculpida por duros entrenamientos y largas y fieras batallas solo podían ser de una persona, su amado Shiryu de dragon.

-Shiryu.- Contestaba la joven de cabellos negros.- Me asustaste.

-No hay razón para ello.- Le contestaba.- No pasa nada.

Ambos se miraban los rostros como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, no cabia duda ambos sentían el mismo afecto el uno por el otro, ella decidio abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y este le correspondia el gesto, Shiryu le alzo su barbilla y le miraba aquellos ojos que le habían embelesado y acercándose lentamente podía oir el palpitar acelerado de Sunrei y sin mas le dio un beso el cual hizo estremecer a ambos.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Sunrei, eres la única persona que me ha acompañado en mis penas y glorias, nunca podre pagarte todo lo que haz hecho por mi. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Shiryu, te amo por lo que eres para mi.- Se sonrojaba su rostro.

El joven caballero abrazo a la chica y la cargo entre sus brazos hacia el bosque de bambu, las palpitaciones de Sunrei se hicieron mas rapidas, solo en el camino se podían ver luciérnagas iluminando.

-¿Qué haces Shiryu, a donde me llevas?- Pregunto alegre la chica.

-Es una sorpresa Sunrei, ya la veras.

El ruido del rio era mas fuerte mientras mas se acercaban, cuando llegaron los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver lo que ahí había: había velas aromáticas e incienso de lavanda, una sabana adornada con petalos de cerezo y rosas y con otras velas estaba una inscripción que decía "Se mia por siempre".

So listen to my heart  
Lay your body next to mine  
Let me fill you with my dreams  
I can make you feel so right  
And baby through the years  
Gonna love you more each day  
So I promise you tonight  
That you´ll always be the lady in my life

-Sunrei no es mucho lo que te puedo yo ofrecer, no tengo joyas ni dinero como los jóvenes de la ciudad de nuestra edad pero lo que yo te puedo entregar es mi corazón y mi ser,amarte todos los días de mi vida, asi que te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica se emociono al oir esas palabras del caballero dragon y mas cuando este le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso confeccionado con un zafiro y forma de dragon.

-Acepto ser tu esposa Shiryu, acepto gustosa.-Le abrazo y dio un beso que hizo caer a Shiryu al suelo y ambos rieron, le colocaba la sortija en el dedo anular y ella se mostraba feliz, el joven la recostaba en la sabana de seda, ella tenia el rostro encendido al igual que el y sin miedo atrae de sus ropas al caballero y lo besa apasionadamente mientras el joven la recorria con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

Pasaba lentamente su mano por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, cuando se percato que ella había reaccionado puesto que nadie le había tocado su virginal cuerpo hasta ahora.

-Deseo entregarme a ti en este momento Sunrei.-Le susurrab al oído.-Pero si no te sientes lista dimelo y me detendré.

-No pasa nada Shiryu, esta son reacciones nuevas para mi pero no te preocupes, hazlo, soy toda tuya en este momento.

El beso se había reanudado y recorria el cuello de la chica mientras ella se aferraba a la manta en el suelo, el joven le fue despojando de sus vestidos hasta dejarla en ropa interior, ella no se quedo atrás y le quito su ropa también, cuando estuvieron libres de sus prendas se contemplaban con detenimiento, el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo del joven contrastaba con la delicada y fina silueta de ella, el se acerco para poderla abrazar, el contacto de pieles era un momento que hizo estremecer a ambos.

-Deseo que me hagas tuya Shiryu.

-¿Estas segura sunrei? Si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, es lo que deseo y lo que tu deseas también, soy tuya "u o te ai" (Mi amor en chino).

Lay back in my tenderness  
Let´s make this a night we won´t forget  
Girl, I need your sweet caress  
Reach out to a fantasy  
Two hearts on the beat of ecstasy  
**Come** to me

El joven acariciaba su mejilla y ella sostenia la mano cerca del rostro y después volvieron a besarse mietras eran despojados ambos de sus ultimas prendas estando al natural los dos, shiryu admitía que ella lo hacia volver loco con su figura y ser, la colocaba en la manta y el estaba arriba de ella y otra vez comenzaba el juego pasional recorriendo con sus labios su torax, su busto, su cintura y abdomen, se quedo en el busto un tiempo besándolo y acariciándolo causando estremecimiento en ella.

Despues recorria con sus labios la cintura y por ultimo el abdomen bajo, a el le había causado que parte de su ser despertara y tomara tamaño y fuerza listo para lo que venia, cuando llego a la intimidad de la chica separo sus piernas y el se acomodaba frente a frente y empezó a mover su sexo con el de ella causando sensaciones placenteras en ambos.

-Shiryu… ah… me estas excitando…ah…

Empezaba a introducirse lentamente en su intimidad y ella empezaba a tener molestias y se detuvo para ver como estaba, al ver que ella le daba indicación para que prosiguiera continuaba introduciéndose con delicadeza y empezaba el pacto anhelado por ambos, los movimientos eran lentos pero poco a poco las molestias fueron cesando.

-Te amo Sunrei… te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Shiryu… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-Te amo y no permitiré que nada te pase aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Shiryu besaba el cuello de Sunrei y ella rasguñaba la espalda de Dragon cada vez que el entraba de nuevo en ella, el juego de caricias y besos era cada vez mas intenso como las embestidas del joven hacia su prometida y como ella era virgen un ligero hilillo de sangre llego a manchar el abdomen del dragon que lo que hizo fue despertar su lado salvaje y seguir con su ritmo aumentándolo cada vez mas aprisa.

Cuando ambos llegaron al extasis soñado y ansiado por ambos fue un momento en el cual Sunrei había hecho sangrar a Shiryu por haberle clavado sus uñas en su espalda y fue el momento en el cual el había mordido el cuello de su prometida, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando ella lo detiene.

-Por favor quédate un poco mas en mi interior, deseo sentirte como nunca.

Mientras el joven aun expulsaba su semilla en el interior de la chica la abrazo cubriéndola de besos y caricias y ella se sentía segura en medio de esos brazos fuertes, decidieron descansar viendo el hermoso firmamento estrellado, su primera vez de ambos había sido una experiencia única y maravillosa que les había marcado sus vidas, Shiryu cubria a la chica con la manta mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia el hogar que los había visto crecer por años y acomodándola cuidadosamente se dispuso a dormir con ella.

And I will keep you warm  
Through the shadows of the night  
Let me touch you with my love  
I can make you feel so right  
And baby through the years  
Even when we´re old and gray  
I will love you more each day  
´Cause you will always be the lady in my life

Habian pasado cerca de un año de lo que había acontecido, el primogénito de ambos ya había nacido, Sunrei y Shiryu lo protegían como nunca a lo que el niño crecia felizmente hasta que Shiryu le dirigio la palabra a su esposa.

-Por Ryūhō y por ti te puedo decir que soy feliz a su lado.

-Shiryu… te amo…

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso y miraban como el niño crecia y jugaba al lado suyo al fin estando una familia completa.


End file.
